<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traitor by moonormous26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595529">Traitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonormous26/pseuds/moonormous26'>moonormous26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonormous26/pseuds/moonormous26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>adrenalin oneshot i made because im emotional</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tommy, Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello yes lmk what you think about this please tell me if you want more</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why?" </p><p>Tommy stood over the edge of the podium, smiling to himself. </p><p>"Why did you do it Tommy?" </p><p>He held his discs in his hands, and infront of him lay the blood-splattered diamond sword, the shining polished gleam tainted by crimson. </p><p>"You blew it all up. Why?" </p><p>His smile faltered, as he looked behind him, seeing Tubbo. His best friend. He looks so scared right now... Did Tommy scare him? </p><p>"Tommy, I- I'm scared." </p><p>Ah. There you go, he's scared of you. Are you proud Tommy? You blew up L'Manberg. Your home. All you fought for is gone. Are you happy? </p><p>"T- Tommy please- Say something, you're scaring me.." </p><p>Tommy sighed, still smiling, looking back to the crater infront the podium. That's all that's left of L'Manberg. You killed them Tommy. They didn't run in time. Are you happy? </p><p>"Tommy..?" </p><p>Tommy stifled a small laugh, before hysterically shrieking with laughter, holding his sides as he laughed. </p><p>"I blew it all up, Tubbo. They're all dead." </p><p>"It's only you and me now." Tommy calmed down from his laughing fit, looking over to the brunette teenage boy, the only person Tommy protected from the blast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adrenaline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unpleasant Departure</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope this suffices im so speedily writing holy FUCK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy are you insane?!" Tubbo shouted, slightly shying away from his best friend– No, this CRAZY man. </p><p>"Y-You killed them all! They won't respawn instantly! They're gone for– for a long time!" His voice had risen and fallen with sheer panic as he spoke feverishly, his legs shaking so hard he felt as if he'd topple at any moment. </p><p>Tommy sighed in slight annoyance, "Tubbo I had to do this! They took what I fought for!" The blonde sounded almost insane with his reasoning. </p><p>"But you didn't need to— to kill them all!" Tubbo shrieked, clutching his meakly enchanted iron sword tightly in his grip. </p><p>Tommy tsked, as if he was frustrated Tubbo didn't understand him. "Tubbo come on, It's still me! Big man! Why are you so scared?" That did not feel like the Tommyinnit he knew. He was so.. so scared right now. It felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his own chest, and his lungs refusing to take in air. </p><p>"Come on, Tubbo, let's go clean these discs up" Tommy suddenly tried to approach Tubbo, but the brunette yelped, gripping his sword tighter before running away, nearly tripping as he jumped off the podium, and ran as fast as adrenaline would take him. </p><p>"TUBBO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" He heard Tommy yell as he ran, and pushed faster, to not get caught. God, He was so so terrified. </p><p>He needs to find someone. Anyone other than Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo hides in Niki's Bakery for a while</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo felt out of breath as he ran.</p><p>Where was he running to? He didn't know. Somewhere. Anywhere. Please, he'd go anywhere as long as Tommy isn't there.</p><p>He realized where he had ran to when he smelt the almost distant scent of flour, coal and bread. Where was he? Tubbo stopped running as his legs felt weak, leaning back against the wall made of cobblestone. His chest heaved as he reached up to his face, feeling the firework scar in the middle of his face, and also, tears? Was he crying? He rubbed his eyes, before looking around, the familiar view of Nihaachu's Bakery coming into view.</p><p>Oh. This is where he was. He sighed as his legs gave out, and he sat down leaning against the cool, cobble wall; tears streaming down his cheeks, the ugly firework scars still healing. Tubbo just sobbed in the suffocatingly familiar presence of the bakery, thinking of what he lost. </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"Hello Tubbo!"  Niki greeted him with her gentle smiles</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, Hello Niki! What are you carrying all those baking supplies for?" Tubbo tilted his head as he looked to her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I started a bakery! Do you wanna see?" She offered, Tubbo taking her offer</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>"Wilbur! Niki wanted me to bring you these from her new bakery!" Tubbo held a loaf of bread filled with strawberry jam wrapped with a handkerchief.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Oh, really?" Wilbur looked up from the papers in his hand, the papers discussing the possibility of an election being held.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>Tubbo had stopped crying, as he now lay on a couch in the bakery. In front of him on the table was a plate of Strawberry Jam Bread, half-eaten as he wrapped the blanket around him. </p><p> </p><p>"Niki... Wilbur... Please come back.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hey update amirite yalll<br/>what do you think abt this!!! lmk in the comments :D<br/>i hope you all have a lovely day &lt;3<br/>- ry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Seek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're playing a game of hide and seek.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 days had passed since Tubbo ran to Niki's bakery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo laid on the same couch he laid on days ago, looking shambled as he hadn't bothered to care for his hair or clothing well. He discarded the blanket on the side of the couch armrest as he stared at the ceiling, seemingly zoning out as he stared into the dark, until a distant thought in his head startled him, and he sat up properly. His gut feeling made him feel like.. He should go hide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up as he moved quickly to somewhere more secluded in the house, and finding a small room, he supposed by the looks of it, it was meant to be some form of closet or pantry, but he didn't think that much as he knelt down, pushing aside bags of rice, flour, and sugar and created a small hiding spot behind them, big enough to comfortably fit him, as to not cause any claustrophobia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he was going to test out the hiding spot, he slightly hesitated. Is this a good idea? Why was he even doing this? He was moping in bed for the past 3 days, why is he now feeling the need to hide? Just as he was going to stand up and close the door to the small room, he heard a distant door open, from the bakery's entry. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tubbo? Are you here?" That voice was familiar. Tubbo quickly cast aside any doubts and got into the closet, gently shutting the door before shimmying into the hiding spot he cleared out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Big T! Hey come on why are you ignoring me?" Tommy sounded slightly insulted by the silence, and by the fact Tubbo could hear footsteps and Tommy's voice being louder and much clearer had shocked a bit of fear into him as he made sure he was hidden in the pantry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tubbo, come on man! Where are you. This isn't really funny!" Tubbo could tell Tommy was growing frustrated by the tone of his voice growing more annoyed and exasperated. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He covered his mouth to avoid any slip ups as they played this sick, twisted and intensely fear inducing game of hide and seek, Tubbo being the meek hider and Tommy being the wolf, hunting for him like Tubbo was a rabbit that the wolf chose to be his prey. He slightly shuddered as he could picture the angered expression Tommy likely had. God, he could feel his own heart beating like he was running a 10-mile marathon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, Tubster! Tubbo really, <em>where</em> are you?!" Tommy didn't seem like he'd have a friendly chat anymore. Even worse, he sounded as if he was close to where Tubbo was hiding. Tubbo muffled a short whimper, as his heart filled with dread. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo froze as he heard footsteps close to the door. Shit. Did Tommy already search everywhere else? This is it, isn' it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tubbo. Come out. Come on, I won't hurt you Tubbo! It's me! Your friend, Tommy! We're best friends right? Why are you hiding from me?" Tubbo was shivering as he stayed deathly silent. This wasn't the Tommy he knew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shifted back against the wall in shock when he heard Tommy stab through the wooden door with a familiar, crimson stained diamond sword, the noise loud enough to make him wince into his palm. "Quit hiding from me! Or I will make you get up. It's rude to ignore me after what I did for you! I protected you from the TNT, Tubbo! Why are you scared of me?!" Tommy furiously yelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo suddenly noticed that the sword had been pulled out, and soon heard Tommy angrily yell, accompanied by the shattering of vases, pots and the noise of Tommy's sword stabbing through the walls in the hallway and his maddened rambles of rage. "I go ahead and throw away the country I fought for because they didn't treat me right! I killed them all and exploded the shit up, only protecting YOU, only for YOU TO HIDE?!" More noise followed. "I let everyone BUT YOU die! WHY ARE YOU NOT GLAD YOU'RE STILL ALIVE?" Tubbo was shivering in fear as he then heard a louder crash, and the floors shaking a bit. Did something just- "SHIT! AND NOW THE WALL FUCKING CAVES? WHY WON'T THIS GO MY WAY? ALL I WANTED IS TO TALK TUBBO!".<br/><br/></p>
<p>"All I fucking wanted was to be treated MATURELY! NOT SOME KID! They never treated me like the vice-president! They thought I was some child that needed to be babysat! I just WANT TO BE PRESIDENT! I WANT THEM TO SEE ME AND TREAT ME LIKE A NORMAL MAN." Tommy had seemingly exhausted himself, going silent once again, the sound of pots being tossed and thrown still prevalent as he kept unleashing his pent-up anger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo could hear Tommy walk up to the closet door again, before being taken by surprise as the door was cut apart by the sword, light flooding into the room, illuminating the whole closet, including Tubbo- And there stood Tommy. He was wearing his usual shirt he wore under the L'Manberg uniform, albeit blood-splattered and covered in ash, but draped over it was a coat. Singed and covered in dry blood. Wait a minute, that looked like- That was Wilbur's coat! And- That was Fundy's hat too! He- He took them from their dead bodies. Tubbo also noticed a horn held against Tommy's hip. It was curved, and sheep like. Wait no, that's a ram's horn- Schlatt. Oh god. Niki's Apron. Eret's crown hung at his hip, too. Why..? Why did he take all this? Tubbo looked up to him, and there he saw a faintly charred white mask, covering the upper left portion of his face. Was that Dream's? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There you are, Tubbo!" Tommy's mouth turned into a smile as he stood there tall, looking right at Tubbo, his grey eyes unable to give away any expression. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yall we get some action now isnt that poggers<br/>as always lmk what you think about this chapter!! i worked hard on it :D<br/>have a great day and make sure to take care of yourself &lt;3333<br/>-ry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>